POM Drabbles
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

I was washing my hair when I slipped on something. "OW!" I scream. "What's wrong?" I heard my mother shout. I looked over to see Skipper with a smug smile. "Nothing mom!" I shout. Then I glare at Skipper. "You moron! What are you doing in here?" I ask angrily. "For some peace and quiet!" Skipper said. I glare some more. Then I turn the water boiling hot and I zoom out.

Later... "Hey Sweet Prippah." Private said with a smile. "Where's Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "In time out." I said. "Timeout?" Kowalski repeated. "Yes. He came in the shower!" I shout. Kowalski shuddered, "While you were.. naked?" "I have to take my clothes off to shower! And believe me... I don't like taking my clothes off!" I grumble.

"I don't get it." Private said. Kowalski started to explain but I cut him off, "Don't even think about explaining!" Kowalski rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Me: PERVERT ALERT! PERVERT ALERT!_

_Skipper: GET BACK HERE! *drags me back to the room*_

_Me: PERVERT! HELP ME! _


	2. Chapter 2

I jump into the HQ and march up to Skipper. "Skipper, when are you and Private going to get married?" Skipper spit out his coffee, "Excuse me?" Private looked up surprised. "Are you getting married?" I ask again. I really think Skipper loves Private. "Why would I marry my own solider?" Skipper asks. "HE'S NOT A SOLIDER! HE'S A KID!" I shout in his face. Skipper pushes me away, "True," Skipper said. "But I don't see why I would marry him." "Cause of the Pripper theory!" I say with a smile.

"Sweet Pripper i told you over and over... theories are for things that are true and real." Kowalski said with an annoyed groan. "But Pripper is true and real!" I pout. Kowalski threw his flippers in the air as if to say: I give up. "Sweet Pripper... PRIPPER IS NOT REAL!" Skipper shouts angrily.

"Yes it is! My stories prove it!" I argue. "no! "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "OH I give up!" "HA!" Private asked me to please leave before Skipper has a writer for dinner. I thought about that. I left as soon I realized what that meant. I don't think Skipper would eat a penguin though... O-o Would he? I didn't stay to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

"NO!" Private screamed as he ran in the HQ.

"C'mon Private just eat one!" Kowalski shouted.

"NO!"

"Private.. It's a gummy bear!"

"Exactly!" Private said, looking back at Kowalski who was chasing him with a yellow gummy bear in flipper.

Private had ran halfway through the HQ before Kowalski tackled him. "Just eat it Private!" Kowalski yelled, pinning Private's flippers down on the ground and putting the gummy bear to his beak.

"Uh.. Whats going on?"

Skipper who was apparently walking back to the HQ at the time, and he noticed the commotion and screaming.

"Skippah!" Private's face lightened up and he opened his beak, Kowalski took the chance and stuffed the gummy bear into Private's beak.

Private swallowed. Kowalski smirked and got off Private. Private started to cry, with mixed words coming out like "NO!" and "I killed it!"

"Private?" Skipper asked as he knelt next to Private.

Kowalski walked away chuckling, he didn't mean to make Private cry. It was a gummy bear!

"Skippah!" Private cried out. "I killed it! Killed the poor gummy bear!"

"Private, a gummy bear isn't meat, its candy." Skipper said softly, putting his flippers around him. "You didn't kill it."

"I guess I didn't." Private said, coming to reality and stopped his crying.

"No, you didn't." Skipper said and kissed Private on the cheek.

Skipper got up and helped Private up. "I love you." Private said.

"I love you too." Skipper said with a smile then kissed him.


	4. Private's chick days

Skipper was walking through an alley when he heard a rustle. He turned around to see a small chick tumble out of a beat-up box. Skipper blushed as the chick clinged to his foot. "Ok, get off!" Skipper growled under his breath.

The chick flashed a cute smile at Skipper. Skipper's eyes softened. He grabbed the chick off his foot. The chick stared directly in his eyes. "Know what? I'm gonna call you Private." Skipper said.

*** "Oh no!" Private shouted as he couched to the ground.

It was very windy.

"Private...? What are you doing?" Skipper asked.

"Trying to stay on the ground." Private replied.

"Why...?"

"I'll blow away!"

Skipper picked up Private. "No Skippah! I'll blow away!" Private squealed.

"Theres a slight chance of you blowing away." Skipper said with a chuckle.

Private blushed as Skipper carried him to HQ. *** Private climbed on Skipper's stomach as the older penguin slept. It wasn't long before Skipper opened his eyes. "Private? What are you doing?" Skipper asked.

"Watching you sleep?" Private suggested.

Skipper picked up the young chick and set him on the ground. "That's just weird." Skipper mumbled.

*** Private smiled as he splashed water at Skipper's face. Skipper fell into the pool. Kowalski was writing in his notepad. Some water splashed on it. Kowalski stared at his wet notepad for a long time before sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

Private stood still as it began raining. "ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO RAIN TODAY!" Kowalski screamed at the sky.

"K'walski, who are you yelling at?" Private asked.

"The sky! Who else?" Kowalski replied angrily.

Private giggled a little, "Ok, but Skippah is going to think your nuts." "Its not funny Private." Kowalski growled under his breath.

"Sorry." Private said with a guilty look on his face.

_BOOM! _Private jumped. Kowalski almost fell down when he caught the little penguin. "Oh great a thunder-storm." Kowalski mumbled.

Then looked at Private, "Private, a thunder-storm isn't going to hurt you." Well this wasn't true. Thunder could hurt you. But Kowalski didn't want to tell Private the truth. "I don't care. I want to go inside." Private whined.

Kowalski let out an annoyed groan then walked towards the HQ.


	6. Chapter 6

Kowalski put a bandage on Private's flipper. Tears fell off Private's face. "Private, why are you crying?" Kowalski asked when he looked up at Private.

"Cause its all my fault." Private sobbed.

Kowalski wiped some of Private's tears with his flipper. "No its not your fault, how could you know that attack was about to blow on you?" Kowalski said sternly with a hint of Sympathy.

Private sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No stop being sorry until you stop blaming yourself." Kowalski said, rubbing Private's head.

"Ok fine." Private said with a smile.

**Just a old drabble I found**


	7. Chapter 7

"What was taking the wait?"

"Sorry.. but its hard to get pass Skipper.."

"Eh, don't worry about it!"

Kowalski smiled at the ring-tailed lemur. "What are gawking at?"

"Well, first of all its staring not-"

King Julien covered his beak, "Without the smarty remarks."

Kowaski moved King Juliens hand, "I was staring at your beautiful face."

**Now that was just awkward...**


	8. Chapter 8

"URGGG!"

"Need help Private?" Sweet Pripper asks.

"Yes Thank you." Private said, smiling.

So they got some logs and threw them in the fireplace A loud grunt echoed from the fireplace.

"Was that a..."

"GHOST?!"

"HURRY PRIVATE WE NEED TO SAVE OUR COUNTRY!"

"But the country isn't haunted.."

"HELP ME!"

"Yes madam!"

Private and Sweet Pripper throw the logs faster.

"Rico! I NEED A MATCH!"

"BLAH!"

Sweet Pripper strikes the match then sets the logs on fire.

"OMG! FIRE! FIRE!"

Skipper jumped out of the fireplace

"Skippah?"

"SKIPPER?"

Skipper glared.

"WHOOPS!"

"Wait why were you in the fireplace?"

"Sweet Private, I WAS CLEANING THE FIREPLACE!"

"Sorry!" Sweet Pripper smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dress like a hippey**

Skipper dropped his mug when he came in the HQ.

"No.. NO… NO!"

"What is it Skippah?" Private asked.

Kowalski shrugged with a smile. Rico titled his head.

Skipper covered his eyes, "Tell me you are not dressed like hippies."

"I don't know, maybe you're just seeing things." Kowalski snickered.

"I just thought it looked cool." Private frowned sadly.

Rico patted Private's head. Skipper slowly walked out of the room.

**Fish Crackers**

Skipper was slightly confused why Kowalski wanted to get dinner ready. He usually complained about it.

"Ok Skipper! It's done!" Kowalski shouted from inside.

Skipper went down the hatch.

"Kowalski?"

"Yes Skipper?"

"What's that?"

"Fish crackers."

"Kowalski your mad!"

**Slap him in the face with a fish**

"Hey Skippah!" Private shouted.

"What?" Skipper asked as he turned around.

Private swung a fish against his commanding officer's face.

"PRIVATE DID YOU JUST SLAP ME WITH A FISH!"

Private looked up, "Nooo…?"

Skipper glared at him.

**Steal his TV**

"Men, where's the T.V?" Skipper asked.

"I told Sweet Pripper she could borrow it." Kowalski replied, reading a newspaper.

At that moment Sweet Pripper stormed in with a big box.

"Why'd you steal my TV?" Skipper growled.

"I didn't steal it. I borrowed it!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"And this TV sucks! It doesn't record anything!" She added angrily.

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Everything has to be perfect, doesn't it?"


	10. Chapter 10

Pika looked ticked off as her boyfriend kissed her.

She pushed him away, "That isn't going to change my mind ya know."

Hans frowned.

"What will change your mind then?" He whined.

Its hard to have Pika for a girlfriend. Its very hardtop keep her happy, she's always cranky. Escically when Skipper woke her up one in the morning for a five man operation. She may like danger but she doesn't count herself as a man. She slapped Skipper ten times, (OUCH, that's got to hurt!) for dragging her out of bed.

"Maybe keep Skippah away from me." Pika said, in her British accent.

Hans rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever."

**YAY! I posted one of my favorite pairings. Yes in love with a pairing i made it. Who thought of Pripper? Cause someone killed it. Then I brought it back to life! Cause I have the most Pripper stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose**

"Hey Pika!"

The young Pikachu spun around from her desk to see her boyfriend, "What?"

Hans walked up to her and held out a Rose. Pika used psychic to take the rose from Hans. (Shes a Pikachu that knows every Pokémon move just to tell you) She stared at it for a while. Hans grinned as a smile crept on his girlfriend's face.

"Thanks Hans." She smiled.

**Laptop**

"Hans let's go!" Pika shouted.

"Hold on!" Hans snapped, typing on his laptop.

Pika got out a flamethrower and fired. Hans gasped in horror as his laptop burnt up. Pika smirked. She may not play fair but she has to make sure she isn't being replaced by a laptop.

**Desire**

(This before Hans and Pika got together) No matter what, Hans just wanted to be with Pika. But desire is no match for Pika's commanding voice.

**Snow-cones**

"I'm not a snow cone person you know!" Hans pouted.

Pika looked over and almost choked out laughing. Her friend's face had the syrup all over. Pika grabbed a stool and put it in front of Hans. She got on it and wiped Hans's face with a cloth.

"There." Pika giggled.

"What's so funny?" Hans asked.

"You don't know how to eat a snow cone!" Pika fell down, laughing.

**Combat**

Hans will admit it. He was never good at combat compared to Pika. The little Pikachu kicked Hans square in the face as if she was a donkey.

"Ow!" Hans shouted, holding a flipper to his eye.

"Sorry!" Pika said, giggling.

Judging by the smirk on Pika's face, she wasn't sorry at all.

**Sunscreen**

"HANS PUT YOUR SUNSCREEN ON!" Pika screeched from the top of a tree.

"I can't!" Hans shouted.

"Why not?" Pika asked.

"YOU'RE HOLDING IT!" Hans snapped.

"Oh." Pika said, tossing the bottle down.

Hans caught it with a sigh. His Girlfriend was a pain….

**Jealously**

"No-"

Hans glared as Pika continued to rant about how Kowalski was wrong. He liked it more if his friend was talking to him. Not Kowalski.

"Don't you have a girl to kiss Kowalski?" Hans mumbled.

Kowalski stared blankly. Pika dragged him out blushing wildly.

"Do you have to do that?" She groaned.

Hans shrugged.

**Hyper**

"Pika calm down!" Hans shouted.

"NEVERAH!" Pika squealed.

She folded out her black wings. And she flew around the room. After a while, she crashed on top of Hans.

"Ok, now that you're ok, get off!" Hans grumbled.

Pika pretended to think about it.

"Eh, nope!" She chirped.

**I finally got a name for this pairing: Haka. xD**


	12. Chapter 12

"WHERE ARE MY SKITTLES!" Sweet Pripper screamed.

Everyone panicked.

"Um, Kowalski here!" Cowtails said, throwing the bag to her boyfriend.

"No here Private!" Kowalski squealed, tossing the bag to the younger penguin.

"Here Skippa!" Private shouted, giving the bag to Skipper.

"HA! I WIN YOU LOSE!" Skipper yelled.

The others ran out.

Sweet Pripper stormed in, "GIMMIE MAH SKITTLES! YOU THFIE!"

"AHHH!" Skipper screamed, running away at high speed.

Sweet Pripper took out her chainsaw and ran after Skipper screaming her lungs out.

"YOU SKITTLE BANDIT!"

**I got this idea when I was eating skittles.. xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**fireplace**

"Private be careful!"

"I am being careful!"

"No you're not!"

Private was trying to lit their fireplace but Sweet Pripper was worrying Private was going to fall in the fireplace and burn himself. What a paranoid girlfriend!

**knowing**

Sweet Pripper always thinks she is knowing everything. But Skipper remembers she didn't know what 100 X 20000 was.

"That's no fair!" She whined.

Skipper smirked. Sweet Pripper growled and took out her chainsaw.

**tongue**

"You know whats gross?"

Kowalski turned his gaze to the brown haired girl at the doorway.

"What is gross?" He asked.

"When people use their tounges in sex, it's gross!" She shouted.

Kowalski looked away in deugust, "Whats your point?"

"Why do people do it? IT'S GROSS!"

**contest**

"HA I WIN! YOU LOSE!" Private shouted, jumping around.

Skipper growled at him.

"Um, GOTOGO!" Private shirked, running away.

Skipper chased after him, ready to kill the little penguin. Never crow when you a contest against Skipper.

**aggressive**

"DO NOT MAKE ME USE THIS CHAINSAW ON YOU!"

Skipper backed away from the angry teenaged girl. Sweet Pripper can be very aggressive when she's mad.

**regret**

Pika kept her wings wrapped around her as she cried. She never usually cried. Her big mouth ruined her and Hans relationship.

**risky**

"That sounds risky..." Skipper sighed.

"I DON'T CARE! LET'S GO!" Pika screamed then grabbed Skipper's flipper with vine whip and dragged him off.

Going through thorn like needles seemed risky.

**captive**

Private struggled against the chains that held him to a wall. his feet hanged a little above the ground. The penguin in front of him just smirked slyly as the younger struggled. Private's eyes widened as the penguin got out a knife.

"Now Private, don't struggle and it won't hurt."

"Ye-Yes sir."

"That's what I thought soilder."

**ladybug**

Kowalski watched in amusement as Private chased after a ladybug.

"COME TO PRIVATE!" The chick yelled.

The older penguin chuckled. There was no way that the ladybug was going to let Private catch it.

**push**

"HECK NO!"

"Come on Private!"

"NO!"

Private was refusing to slid down the short slide. Rico smirked, went behind him and gave the little penguin a push.

"AHHH!" Private screamed, landing in Kowalski's flippers.

"That wasn't nice Rico!" The youngster shouted.

_Private: Sweet Prippa is asleep..._

_Skipper: Hurry lets delete her account!_

_Private: SKIPPA!_

_Me: *wakes up* HUH? WHO? WHAT? REVIEW! *falls asleep*_

_Skipper: Now lets delete it.. *hacks into my account*_

_Private: Someone stop him! _


	14. Chapter 14

_I am penguin-sized in this._

**alcohol**

"GAH! SKIPPA!" Private moaned, shoving his leader off him.

"Your breath smells like alcohol!" He scolded.

Skipper shrugged with a drunk smile.

**bottomless**

Rico was grabbing fish and stuffing it at amazing speed.

"Ugh Rico... You have a bottomless stomach!" Kowalski groaned.

Rico grinned.

**proof**

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"PROVE IT!" Kowalski shouted, folding his flippers.

All Private had to do was prove magic is real. The young penguin jumped up, wrapping his flippers around Kowalski's neck and kissed him. Kowalski froze. Private pulled back and jumped off him.

"Proof!" The little penguin chirped.

**blonde**

Skipper's beak hit the ground when he saw Sweet Pripper walk in.

The teenaged girl saw this and smirked, "Take a picture so it'll last longer."

Skipper looked away with a tint of pink on his face. She looked much better as a blonde.

**research**

"Is this necessary?"

"YES!"

Sweet Pripper glared at the nerd.

"Why do I have to be hooked to this machine?"

"Because I must find out why you are so violent with that chainsaw of yours!" Kowalski answered.

"I hate research." Sweet Pripper mumbled.

**enter**

"No."

"But-"

"NO!" Private stormed out.

Skipper sighed. Private never let Skipper enter him.

**lasso**

Private smashed to the ground, "OW! Will you stop that?!"

Skipper smirked.

"Sure."

He untangled the rope from Private's feet. Private huffed and began walking off but the rope went around his hips and pulled him closer to Skipper.

"Skippa!"

"I didn't say you could leave!"

**begging**

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Please with a kiss on top?"

"Wha-"

Private's flippers went around his neck and pulled his head down, then the younger's beak crashed against Skipper's. Private pulled away.

"PLEASE?"

"Fine..?" Skipper said, awkwardly.

Private ran outside to watch the fireworks.

**Air**

"Air is useless!" Private shouted.

The wind was blowing hard against his face.

"Actually if you had no air, you would be dead." Kowalski said, walking beside him.

"Oh." Private said with wide eyes.

**Album**

"Hey Skippa, whats that?"

Skipper closed the photobook.

"What's what?"

"Skippa!"

"Classified."

Private walked away sighing. Skipper went back to looking at pictures of his crush.

**Bee**

"AHHHH!" Sweet Pripper screamed, jumping in Private's flippers.

"A BEE! SAVE ME!"

Private ran for his life, carrying Sweet Pripper back to the HQ.

**X-ray**

Skipper screamed. There was a skeleton moving in the room! He ran away screaming.

Sweet Pripper peeked from behind the X-ray thingy, "HUh? Why is Skipper running away?"

**Worm**

"EWEWEW!"

"What's ew?"

"THAT!"

Private looked at a worm crawling around.

"You mean that cute thing?" He asked.

"A worm is many things Private," Sweet Pripper began, "but cute is not one of them!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chicken**

"Hey Skipper!" Pika shouted.

"What?" Skipper groaned.

"I found a chicken!" Pika cheered.

"You did…?" Skipper questioned, looking confused.

"Yep, I'm looking at one!" Pika smiled then ran for her life.

**Chubby**

"Hi chubby!" Kowalski greeted, sliding off his bunk.

"Are you talking to me?" Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"Do you see another chubby, tubby penguin in here?" Kowalski asked.

**Loud music**

"Pika!"

"Huh?"

"PIKA!"

"WHAT?"

"PIKA! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!"

"No thanks."

** Cleaning**

"There, finally clean." Skipper said, sighing.

Private "accidentally" dropped cake batter on the floor.

"Whoops!" Private said, giggling.

He slowly looked up to see his leader towering over him.

"Oh, heh… Nice day today, right?" Private laughed nervously.

** Minutes**

"Private turn off the TV!" Skipper ordered.

Private kept staring at the TV.

"Private!"

"Oh come on Skippah! Five more minutes!"

"No!"

"Four more minutes?"

"No!"

"Three more minutes?"

"No!"

"Two more minutes?"

"NO!"

"One more minutes?"

"Private… There can't be more than one minute."


	16. Chapter 16

**Kowalski's POV**

I waked in the lab and I stood there very amused. Cowtails was dancing in the middle of the lab.

After a while she fell to the floor, when Cowtails saw me she jumped up, "Kowalski, w-when d-did y-you walk in?!"

"Three minutes ago." I simply answered.

"How much did you see?" She asked.

"Most of it." I chuckled.

I walked over to her, "How come you never told me you could dance this good?"

"That wasn't dancing! Look at my hair!"

"It looks all crazy?"

Cowtails playfully punched my shoulder. I kissed her and she kissed back.

"You really are a good dancer."

She smiled, "But I'm better at inventing."

"No your not!"

"Why not?"

"Because you almost blew yourself up yesterday.."


End file.
